


It led me to you

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, Light-Hearted, Mild Smut, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin off from Wherever. What if things didn't feel quite right for Bellatrix and Hermione after all? But with Narcissa... Attraction doesn't always mean love, but combined with heart-pangs, affection and undeniable lust all rolled up into one? It was a just something she couldn't quite shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stepping stones

She looked at Bellatrix through the window in her room. The dark-haired witch was swinging back and forth on one of garden swings, quite lost in thought too, it seemed.

The young brunette stepped over to the bed and flopped backwards onto it.

Despite how swimmingly things were going with Bellatrix on the surface, Hermione couldn't keep her mind off of what Narcissa had done, how she had acted. From crazily dancing with her for most of Harry and Draco's wedding night, to just plain listening when she got carried away talking about her potions in the fort they had built together. The fort they had built to distract Hermione, as well as to make her feel safe. It had worked too.

Hermione couldn't help compare the events of the past weeks to the muggle tales she used to read as a child. When strung together it did seem like this was some strange form of fairy tale… even including a gallant heroine coming to her rescue and all.

Naricssa chose that moment to pass down the hallway

Hermione hesitated.

"Naricssa?"

It was spoken softly, but impossible to miss in the quiet of the house.

The blonde retracted her steps

"Hermione?"

The younger witch looked at her from her position, still lying on the bed.

"I know why you did it... The night of the wedding, I mean. Dancing and talking with me, it was the smart move to avoid detection."

She trailed off, suddenly unsure of what she hoped the answer would be. She decided this was a moment to let her Gryffindor courage shine through

"But why did you come back? Why keep up the pretence of being Fred?"

Naricssa looked at her contemplatively for a moment, and then sat herself on the corner Hermione was not fully occupying.

"I wondered when you were going to ask about that"

"And…?"

She sighed "I made a promise, to protect you."

"Who would even ask that of you?"

Narcissa rose from the bed

"That's for me to know"

She tapped the side of her nose, in the gesture of keeping a secret, and whispered once she was outside the room

"And you not to find out"

Narcissa was truly glad that her eldest sister had found someone that made her happy more often… not to mention the positive changes she'd been making. Divorcing Rodolphus was a big step considering the potential repercussions there could be in dividing two powerful pureblood families…Yes, the young lady was having a wonderful influence on Bella.

And she decided in that moment, to keep it that way with whatever was in her power to control.

Even if it meant lying and keeping secrets… something she had tried vehemently not to do since leaving the control of her parents.

Besides, they belonged together it seemed…

She carried on down the stairs, deciding to go via the kitchen and collect a snack of some form along her way.

The Malfoy matriarch was partially right. Hermione did belong with one of the Black sisters, just not the one Narcissa seemed to think.

Three days earlier

Bellatrix was stuck.

Blue Raspberry Ripple or Chocolate Tornado Twist? That was the question.

A young red-haired witch wearing a Honeydukes apron saw her still deliberating a few minutes later, and chose to help out.

"It all depends on if you adore sweet things, like me"

Bella glanced up, slightly dazed at having been pulled from her highly serious and important train of thought

She thus spoke very eloquently

"Huh?"

Now she looked at her, Bellatrix recognised her as the same youngish woman who had decorated her name on a lollipop a while back. She remembered the kindly face, soft freckles and surprisingly warm blue eyes. And her red ponytail was somewhat unmistakable.

The red-haired witch glanced over the display for a moment, before plucking one from the back. She held it out to Bellatrix with a delicate flourish.

"This is the one"

That finally seemed to snap Bella out from a sort of trance in which she had, inadvertently, been staring at the other witch.

"Oh no, I was deliberating between those two"

She pointed at the front of the display where she had carefully placed the two precious lollies

The other witch kept the lollipop brandished in front of her and spoke in a whisper

"Trust me"

"Ah… Alright... Sure. I'll just take that one then please"

The red-head smiled and wrapped the lolly up for her, muttering something softly as she did.

Bellatrix left the shop not quite knowing what had just happened.

She had been coerced into buying a lollipop she wasn't sure she wanted by a near stranger…

Deciding she could think while she ate, she pulled it out of the wrapper

"Gingerbread Marshmallow Rocky Rainbow Road Sunrise with a Twist?"

…the lollipop didn't look harmful….

She took an experimental lick.

Oh my…

This was…

This was something else.

The lollipop which had started out bigger than her face, was reduced a just a plain wooden stick in seconds.

It was truly remarkable... And terribly addictive.

Bellatrix hadn't even made it two doors down the street before she was heading back to Honeydukes for another.

The red-head laughed as she came in with a gigantic grin on her face

"Another?"

Bella nodded

"I won't say I told you so…"

She teased, heading over to the display to find another lollipop.

"Thank you…" Bella looked at her questioningly for a moment

"Astryd"

"Bellatrix"

The lady smiled and continued searching through the labels. When she found none of the right sort left, she turned to Bella and held up a hand, motioning 'one second' before marching out to the back in search of the rest of that particular stock.

Bellatrix took the time to wander aimlessly around the shop, but she wasn't tempted by her usual vices. There had to be something painfully addictive in that particular lollipop to have affected her sweet tooth so strongly.

The thought that Astryd had used addictive magic on the lollipop did not occur to her.

Astryd reappeared a few moments later.

"That was the last one I'm afraid"

Bellatrix's features turned to heart-broken in an instant

"Are you sure?"

"Positive… our deliveries have been delayed the past few weeks, so we're running pretty low on nearly everything… There's not much stock left to check"

Bellatrix could still taste the remnants on her tongue, and decided to cherish them for as long as she could.

Astryd caught the look of plain sorrow adorning her strong, dark features, and that was the deciding factor. She spoke softly as Bella reached for the door handle.

"Wait…"

She disappeared into the back again for a moment, before returning with what could only be her own handbag. She rifled through it and pulled out a thin box wrapped in silvery paper, covered with moving balloons softly floating across it.

"Here"

Bella gave her a slightly quizzical look

"It's… It was, for someone's birthday." She paused "But you look like you need it more"

Bella hadn't thought to process Astryd's words as she took the gift and untied the ribbon, it was an almost automatic motion. She was used to being given things she wanted.

She paused as the words registered, the end of the bright turquoise ribbon still clasped in her hand.

"Oh no… no I can't accept this. I mean it's a present! What are you going to give them?"

Although... she really did want that lollipop... and what kind of present is a lollipop anyway? It'll probably just rot some kid's teeth... No, it was much better for her to take that chance...

"Although actually, I do happen to know a really neat author, his books make wonderful presents as my sister would confirm… Rupert Atticus?"

And so, Bella told her about the last time she had been in Diagon Alley, and how that book really did make a wonderful gift.

Astryd wasn't quite convinced it was a suitable present for her eight-year old nephew, but she was too entranced with the bright sparkle in Bella's eyes that shone entrancingly as she recounted the tale.

Deciding at that moment to definitely not give her anyone she knew any book by the aforementioned author, the red-headed witch took Bella by the shoulders and steered her towards the door, and then leading her by the hand the rest of the way out the shop she had nearly finished closing. She coud have home fifteen minutes ago, but she didn't have the heart to stop Bellatrix while she was telling one story that led onto the next. While she spoke Bella looked more filled with life than anyone she had seen in a long time, and Astryd was truly captivated. Despite having attempted to engineer the situation somewhat.

They had been standing in front of the shop for a good few minutes before Bellatrix properly processed that it was dark, the shop was closed, they were standing outside in the nippy winter air.

"Sorry, I got carried away…"

It wasn't like Bella to feel embarrassed, and she couldn't remember the last time someone had made her cheeks flush...

"Don't worry about it… You're quite the storyteller you know" She winked playfully

"All I was trying to say, was that, erm, there are other things you can give as presents that are way better than lollipops"

Astryd was mock offended

"But are they better than that lollipop?"

"Well… no… But that thing is one of the most enjoyable things on the planet!"

Astryd took a daring step closer as she spoke, softly

"Just like your storytelling"

She stepped back just as quickly

"Fancy a butterbeer to warm up?"

She spoke almost mischeviously, her cheeks rosy with the cold

Bellatrix laughed

"Sure… I owe you much more for introducing me to this lollipop though"

Bella grinned at the witch, who she now realised was slightly taller than she.

"I'm sure you'll make it up to me"

Astryd starting walking, cool as a cucumber, while Bella was frozen for a moment

That was most definitely flirting

And she had a Hermione

...Hermione, who had been the last person to make her cheeks flush.

"Actually… Astryd?"

The red-head turned back

"I think I should head home… someone's waiting for me"

Bellatrix Black had very rarely apologised in her life. And it was even rarer that she was sincere in it.

But the look in her eyes was nothing but sincere as she met the other witch's bright blue gaze.

Astryd knew what that meant. She had someone waiting at home for her, too. Just not in quite the same way.

"Another time, perhaps" Astryd smiled but didn't wait for a response before turning and walking briskly down the street. It didn't occur to her to apparate from where she was. It was only a few streets away anyway, and she liked the walk. The snow made everything just that little bit more magical that usual.

"Another time"

Bella whispered almost mournfully to no one but the chilly air, instantly wondering why those words in that tone had left her mouth.

Three days later

"Hey you"

Bella smiled at Hermione's greeting, she wanted to lie down and think, but it seemed the brunette had already beaten her to it.

"Hey"

She lay next to her

It felt awkward for a moment, but both brushed it off as less than it was. They were, inadvertently, becoming quite good at that.

Hermione reached for Bella's hand, and they lay like that. They were together in a sense, yet each adrift in the sea of their own thoughts, joined simply by the touch of fingers loosely entwined

Bellatrix finally broke the silence

"How was your day?"

"Oh the usual, work, reading… Luna came over and told me all about little Cassiopeia. Ginny's so proud. Although that baby girl has quite the name to live up to!"

Hermione smiled, turning her face to look at Bellatrix as she did.

She found Bella gazing back at her softly, as though she were studying her features. Trying to recall memories of a time when she'd stared at those features, seeing the personality of the woman she loved shine through them while Hermione slept, and thought only that the gods themselves couldn't have carved anything more wonderful in this life or the next. She was trying to remember what it used to feel like, rather than looking her objectively, as she currently couldn't seem to stop herself doing. It was a strange feeling, to look at her partner, and though nothing had really changed on the outside, Bellatrix did not quite see her as she once did.

"How was yours?"

Hermione gulped, she wasn't used to seeing Bella look so serious… playful, happy, pouty, tantrums… Bella ran through them all. Sometimes all combined in the space of three seconds. But serious? That wasn't one that came up often. Ever... as Hermione could recall.

It took a moment before she responded.

"It was fine… Went out for some new robes for the Yule ball and ended up Christmas shopping for Draco"

"Plus the usual Honeydukes trip of course?"

Hermione meant it teasingly, she loved Bella's incurable sweet tooth.

Bellatrix finally looked away, and up at the ceiling quickly.

There was no way Hermione would know she'd been going to Honedukes every day for the past three days. Astryd was a completely distinct part of her life.

"Yeah. That too"

Narcissa walked in three seconds later to find them, lying down facing the ceiling, still loosely holding hands.

She knocked on the open door

Hermione sat up slightly to look at the door, and her heart skipped a beat.

She paused for a moment, well that was weird.

But again, the young witch dismissed it easily

"Ladies, dinner?"

Bellatrix groaned and flopped an arm over her eyes dramatically.

"You could send a house elf Cissa…"

Narcissa's lips pulled into a smile, eyebrow raised.

"Have you forgotten every time I did and you simply sent them away. Or on some utterly meaningless time-consuming task?"

Narcissa never failed to bring up the one time she really didn't want to get up on a Saturday morning. I mean who needs breakfast before noon anyway? The house elf sent to wake her was fairly new to the household and the task, and so had gone along with Bella's request to fetch her a red rock from the bottom of the grand canyon, which she had told the elf was essential to her waking up process. The elf had gone missing for four days and refused to talk about what happened. To her complete surprise it had, however, returned with the requested rock.

House elves were nothing if not stubborn.

Bella spared a glance towards the mantelpiece where the rock still stood, years later as a kind of reminder to keep herself in check (or so she had Cissy believe. It was mostly there because she still found it funny. Plus it had started a house elf war between her and Andromeda which had had hilarious... if... unforeseen, consequences). She glanced back to the doorway, and sent Narcissa a cheeky grin.

"I totally needed that rock…"

Narcissa sighed

"Next time I want a family meal, I'll just send a bucket of ice water to drop over your head…"

She started to turn away.

"You wouldn't dare"

Bella retorted smugly.

"Watch me"

The aristocratic blonde very graciously stuck her tongue out at Bellatrix, before winking at Hermione and heading off down the hall.

"She wouldn't dare…"

Bellatrix suddenly sounded a lot less certain.

Hermione only heard her very faintly. She was still smiling at Narcissa's retreating form. This was a new side to the blonde, and it was one she definitely liked….

It took her a few more moments for her to realise Bellatrix was staring at her oddly.

"So are we going or?"

"Oh... yes! Right. Definitely."

Get a grip Granger…


	2. Wine makes the words flow

The next day, they were meant to spent the day together. But Bellatrix seemed as listless as Hermione felt.

Things hadn't been going right between the two for a while now. Plus the way Bella kept running off to Honeydukes on a near daily basis, and keeping it from Hermione for a reason she had guessed easily enough after passing by and seeing the way they were together, just seemed to be further proof that sometimes things are a stepping stone, not the final destination.

Besides, if that red-head made her happy that was enough. Hermione had no desire to keep them apart, however much it hurt that Bellatrix didn't have to guts to tell her in person, the brunette still wanted her to be happy. And besides, she was in no position to judge even if she'd wanted to. She might not have physically been involved with someone else, but she was having dreams that were a long way from innocent, involving Narcissa. Dreams that left her more than a little flustered and in need of a cold shower every morning before she could face Bellatrix's sister at breakfast.

Anyway. Her and Bella...

It was time.

They'd been stuck in an awkward conversation for about fifteen minutes already, but neither was really ready to deliver the final blow. Until Hermione was just tired and confused about her feelings for anyone and just done dancing around the subject.

"I just meant that… I guess… I miss us" Hermione looked into Bella's eyes "the way we used to be" she finished softly.

If the situation had seemed at all real, tears would have threatened to spill from dark eyes Hermione had once found captivating. As it was, Bellatrix merely looked at her as though entertaining the thought of something vaguely unusual and worthy of her time and attention.

"We're not the same people. We have grown… apart" The dark witch's voice sounded distant even to herself

It was almost as if she were merely a spectator in this moment, only watching the end of a film play out. The ending was already decided.

"Yep," She drew a deep breath "and I still care about you enough to think you should follow your heart. All the way to Honeydukes, if that's where it takes you."

Bella blanched slightly at the insinuation but the brunette was simply smiling sincerely, she meant it.

But Bellatrix was inferring something Hermione didn't mean to imply, and the younger witch cottoned on straight away.

"You two are quite compatible… And I want you to be happy. Above all else mindre, you deserve to be happy."

Bellatrix's brain was still stuck on autopilot, but her tear ducts it seemed, were having no trouble with being stuck at all. In fact the droplets flowed forth quite freely.

"I want that for you too… always… no matter who it's with."

It was only a whisper, but dark eyes told volumes of truth and knowing something Hermione hadn't quite admitted to herself yet.

For two people who had stayed together solely, it seemed, to make the other happy, both knew the other well enough to know in which direction their hearts were leading them next.

"Friends?" Hermione couldn't resist saying the cliché or smiling cheekily through the insistent pearls of water trailing down slightly rosy cheeks

But Bella only laughed.

"We were never friends."

Hermione considered the statement for a moment.

"You were my person."

It was said as a simple statement, without expectation of a returned sentiment or demand of acknowledgement.

"You were more like my… a second self"

Hermione nodded.

"We still know each other better than we know ourselves it seems. We can stay that way... if you want. Just without the... physical aspect."

She resisted the temptation to wink, all the while wondering if Narcissa would approve. She wasn't quite ready to let go completely of Bellatrix just yet though. Bella had wormed her way into Hermione's heart, and she was happy to let her stay there as a friend. For all Bellatrix's bluster, while they were together, they might have been a whole lot more on the surface, but underneath it all, they had been friends of a sort.

The smirk that blossomed across Bella's face at the suggestion confirmed her thoughts, though she simply gave an eye-roll and threw a pillow in her direction.

"Don't be lewd"

A few hours later

She saw Narcissa crossing the foyer and headed towards the library as Hermione traipsed down to the bottom of the stairs. It was quite incidental timing, and rather perfect, really.

"Narcissa, might I join you?"

The blonde witch blinked, her hand still on the handle, pulled from somewhere deep in a train of thought, and despite being less than pleased at the interruption, she couldn't begrudge the young lady who it seemed coulld not quite seem to keep a smile off her face.

"Of course, Hermione"

The brunette noted the use of her given name and that smile grew slightly wider.

She gestured towards the library, and followed the blonde through one of the large gold-trimmed, ornate double doors.

Narcissa sat on the chaise longue, and Hermione occupied the comfiest armchair after both had selected their reading material. Hermione hadn't been quite sure how to broach the topic of sexuality… or rather, Narcissa's sexuality in particular.

She had to find out how much of a shot she had before potentially messing up their rather comfortable situation. And Bellatrix had been less than helpful. She kept saying 'ask her yourself' like a broken record. Except one with an annoying 'I know what you're up to' smirk.

Deciding celebrations and dutch courage were in order, Flitty brought her a bottle of the finest elf wine and two glasses at her request.

"Are we celebrating?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow at already being offered wine at 6 o'clock. It was still light outside, and only early evening.

"Yes" she smiled and held the glass at her lips.

"And what would we be celebrating exactly?"

"Let's say… being who we are"

"Right…" slightly befuddled by the usually open witch being rather mysterious tonight, she nevertheless accepted the glass floating beside her handwith a gracious smile, and clinked it with Hermione's before tipping the glass to her lips.

She paused after a sip and looked at the glass. Merlin's beard, that was an exquisite taste...

In a quite unladylike fashion, both glasses soon needed refilling. After the first three times, it got to the point where Narcissa charmed the bottle to top up their glasses whenever either's glass was half-empty.

Not long later the conversation was flowing as easily as the wine, as both lost their usual inhibitions.

"…and that's how he commandeered the Knight bus wearing only a cowboy hat and ended up in St Mungo's" Narcissa had struggled to finish the story while she clutched her stomach and laughed, and Hermione was in a similar state, and had started coughing she was laughing so hard.

After recovering, with help from Narcissa coming over and patting her on the back before joining her on the rug, she drew on her Gryffindor bravery, helped in no small part by the wine reducing the filter between her brain and lips.

"So, why Lucius? Of all the wealthy pureblood wizards… and witches… why him?"

Narcissa was settled on the floor beside her, leaning against the side of the armchair with her gaze fixed on the ceiling for a moment, as she remembered a different time.

"There were others…" she smiled wistfully, and Hermione found it as entrancing as Hogwarts: A History. Which if you don't know Hermione, is a lot. "but it didn't work out… he made me feel safest."

Suddenly, a sombre look took over her features.

"I don't know how much you know about pureblood society… but love doesn't have much of a place in it. If you even like the man... the person you marry… you are lucky"

She swirled the liquid in her glass, staring at it intently.

At least she had Draco. And he was happy with Harry, wherever he was.

"Person?"

Narcissa grimaced at the memory of her constrained her life used to be. Then her features relaxed, there was no point getting worked up over the past. And who would have thought that she'd be sitting here now, a truly magnificent library talking to a muggleborn about old pureblood marriage laws. And even more surprisingly, that she'd be just that little bit more than content with the situation… and the company.

"Since the creation of that spell allowing same-sex couples to have children, purebloods don't care who you marry. As long as it's another respectable, preferably richer, pureblood."

"That spell is pretty recent…" She said it as one would comment on the weather, airily, as though the outcome of the conversation would have no real baring on their lives, it was simply another topic of conversation "Would it have changed anything?" Hermione almost didn't mean to say it out loud. Almost.

"Would I still have chosen Lucius?" She nodded slightly "…I think so. He's harmless, really. I could do a lot worse."

There was silence for a moment as each was lost in their own thoughts, but one in particular occurred to Narcissa.

"And why are you asking about these things? Got your eye on someone these daft old rules apply to?"

It was meant cheekily. Unfortunately Hermione's cheeks flushed as if on cue.

"Er… no."

She took a drink hastily, as though she needed something to keep her mouth occupied and not saying things she would regret an instant later. Hermione was a lot less eloquent when intoxicated. Narcissa found it rather endearing, actually.

"Very few families follow these rules anymore"

"The Blacks do…"

Hermione cursed her brain to mouth filter. Narcissa smirked. Caught her.

"You know Draco's married to Harry, right?" The teasing tone was quite unlike the side of the blonde she put on in public, that Hermione was used to, but for some reason, tonight that didn't seem to occur to anyone.

"Yes, I am aware. That doesn't really affect me though…"

"Bellatrix then?" It was a safe guess. They had been seeing each other for a while, and Narcissa was used to her oldest sister being the apex of attention.

Hermione held her gaze as she replied.

"No… close actually, but no. We've split up actually. She's seeing someone else."

For all her goodwill towards the pair, the words still stung a little. It was still a little raw. She sipped a bit more at the wine in her glass.

Narcissa was filing that information to later tease her older sister with when a thought pinged to the front and centre of her attention.

The wine, the topic... the way Hermione was avoiding meeting her eye as though her life depended on it...

Whether it was the wine, the night, or the sudden atmosphere that enveloped them, her mouth suddenly went dry.

"Andromeda?"

It was nearly reduced to a whisper.

"Definitely not Andy…" Hermione wanted to laugh at the suggestion, but what she mustered was only a small, slight smile

To let her keep on guessing, or to keep her secret...

Hermione decided to keep her secret and change the topic. As quickly as possible.

But Narcissa beat her to it.

"I think I'm going to turn in"

She attempted to stand suddenly, got a head-rush, and had to simk back down onto the chair they had just been leaning against.

Hermione stood herself, slower, and offered her hand to help the older witch up.

Their hands lingered for a moment longer than was necessary.

"Retiring sounds like a good idea to me"

Any semblance of that weak smile was fading quickly from her lips. Narcissa was smart, and Hermione was not subtle, and she had put her foot in it and the other witch had found out and was now running away.

Perfect end to the perfect day.

Hermione turned towards the door, not expecting to feel a warm hand brush against her own. They were too far apart for it to have been an accident.

"Hermione…"

Narcissa moved closer until they were only two small steps apart. Or in Hermoine's mind, a gigantic chasm she had to start putting walls up in.

"Let's keep things as they are, shall we?"

The smile attempting to cover features with hurt written all over them, stopped any kind of continuation falling from painted red lips.

But Narcissa felt she had to say something... she hadn't meant to hurt Hermione. It was just a lot more complicated than she could explain... She took another small step forward and Hermione held her gaze. In truth she was focusing on being discreet while she inhaled the scent Narcissa wore. Maybe for the last time. She had no real reason to stay at the Manor now after all... The smell engulfed her as Narcissa took another step forward. The scent was more intoxicating that all the elf wine they had drunk that night put together.

"Wait"

Narcissa needn't have spoken at all, but she was stalling, trying to make sense of things in her mind. The wine-induced fog clouding her executive abilities however, was not helping her make any rational decisions. All she had left were instinct and action.

So she used them both when Hermione shook her head, and stepped forward to embrace the other woman and say goodnight. The blonde pushed her back. Not giving Hermione any time to feel rejected again as she was suddenly trapped between the wall and Narcissa's very presence pressing into her skin. As though it still wasn't enough, Narcissa held her gaze in a sort of trance as she placed her arms on either side of the brunette's waist.

It was suddenly a whole lot harder to breathe; it felt as though time had frozen and fast–forwarded at the same time.

All she could think in that moment was that she wanted Narcissa to close the slightly distance between their lips. It was utter torture and Narcissa relished in seeing the sudden swell of dark desire in light hazel eyes, and then Hermione's wish was granted. Soft, full lips pressed against her own, pulling moans from her throat as any gap between any part of them, vanished.

Nothing else existed in the world except the feel of Narcissa's lips on her own, on her neck, sucking at her pulse point, biting her lip softly. Fingers were running through her hair, nails digging down her back, hands pulling her hips closer as Narcissa pressed her thigh roughly at apex of Hermione's, eliciting sounds of pleasure she couldn't have stopped if she wanted to. Sensation overwhelmed anything else as both lost themselves in the other and a night of rough touches,sweet caresses, stifled moans and pure, ecstatic feeling... and nothing had ever felt better.


End file.
